Are you strong enough to be my man?
by TheGamergirl22
Summary: Song: Strong enough by Sheryl Crow. Who is strong enough to be Larxene's man, My bets are on Marluxia. A song fic on Larxene X Marluxia


**I own nothing. Sheryl Crow and Square enix owns. **

_God, I feel like hell tonight__  
Tears of rage I cannot fight_

Tonight Larxene feels extra crappy the painful memories of her past returns. She was in her room so no one would see or hear. These tears weren't tears of sadness but really rage she was pissed as the people who did her wrong and she can do anything about it.

_I'd be the last to help you understand  
Are you strong enough to be my man?_

When Larxene is sad...wait there is no sadness for her, all her of sadness turn to anger always and when that happens lighting is everywhere, everyone knows that it's risky to going even ten feet from her, everyone know to stay away. Her brother Demyx stays all the way to the other side of the castle he knows or think he knows that his older sister need alone time. But Marluxia (who always takes risks even his life) tries to comfort her, even giving her an embrace of comfort. It work most of the time but the others guys think it's his funeral. It's ironic due to Marluxia's element.

_Nothing's true and nothing's right_

Without a heart what is your purpose, your truth. Especially when your forced to follow Xemnas's law.

_So let me be alone tonight_

With her electricity rage it may seems she wanted to be alone tonight

_Cause you can't change the way I am_

That's true even as a child she had temper issues, puffed up with pride and a playful but rude attitude. At age 20 these no way she'll change, not for ANYBODY. Take me as I am or go f!# yourself .she always says.

_Are you strong enough to be my man?_

A question that Larxene always wonder who is out of the 12 other guys, It certainly isn't her brother Demyx, Saix and Xaldin may seem strong but there's a reason why they choose to not have relationships, every girl has too much baggage. Marly seem to not care at all but when no one around, I do talk about my past and he understands what I'm going through.

_Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe  
Lie to me  
But please don't leave_

Due to being newbie's Marluxia and Larexne when something isn't right or something is out a place they are the usual suspects. Right now someone it planning to take over the organization and Xemnas demands answers from the neophytes.

After Axel's betrayal in CO Larxene knows their screwed even if they somehow manage to exit this castle alive. Marluxia knows that too but he doesn't want to admit it until their dying. Both are just restrained painfully but their former mentors Xigbar and Xaldin what seemed quite disappointed (but not because they care for them) and brought in chains to Xemnas. Even though the could just play the blame game on each other so one of them will be saved both never said a word to Xemans to save themselves.

Both are wondering why? They have no hearts, no why should he/she care if they get brutally executed.

Flashback before their capture.

_I have a face I cannot show_

Larxene never really showed kindness to anyone (it's only been a month since she join and she cling tightly to her fake emotion like her little brother Demyx who joined years before). The closets she was "nice" to both to Marluxia and Namine. Marluxia had baggage, too like her that's why there where close but even through he's and pompous douche who like to show off how powerful he is in base form (he's extremely shady to the members about his two powerful forms and actual power level.) she would just humor him and not say the worst insults to his face. The things she says are nothing compared to what Xaldin, Xigbar, Axel, Saix, Vexen, and Demyx say to his face. Although most of his insulting nicknames like Gay reaper etc come from her, she jokes with other members behind his back, it's not like Marluxia doesn't do the same thing, he does humor Axel when talking about Larxene extreme and permanent pms)

The other was Namine when she watches her she treats Namine like the little sister she never had (she blames Demyx for that) but she threatened Namine to never mention or say anything what about this.

_I make the rules up as I go_

She hated that sexist bastard Xemnas telling her what to do. If Marly wasn't the Lord of CO her rank would have never got up, ever. She would be ranked lower than Demyx who almost never does anything useful.

_It's try and love me if you can  
Are you strong enough to be my man?_

Even if we had hearts why would anyone love her, she cruel, conniving, and a bitch. Well under all that Larxene is a decent person, in the same way if you overlook Marluxia's arrogance he isn't that big of a jerk compared to Saix. Both Marly and Larxy seem unlovable to anyone well almost every one.

_When I've shown you that I just don't care  
When I'm throwing punches in the air  
When I'm broken down and I can't stand  
Would you be man enough to be my man?_

Larxy clearly doesn't care who she hurts she just attacks recklessly at anything with kunai and lighting. But in her room he broke down in anger still surging lighting everywhere, she's still dangerous. Marluxia shows up due to her being his second in command( all members think and ask "Why her") he hug her and gets shock pretty bad but that makes Larxene claims down and check on Marluxia if he's fine. He is just a little twitchy from the surge of electricity from his body. Marluxia is man enough to always try to talk to Larxene despite her PMS.

They don't know Xigbar who eavesdrops on everyone it watching, he knows that his former protégé Larxene has a soft side she never showed it to him but he knows.

AWWW, Said Xigbar in a sarcastic tone. He would never tell anyone what he saw.

Xaldin even admitted(NEVER TO MARLUXIA'S FACE) Marluxia's more of a man that he is when it comes to women since he and Lexeaus believe real men try to be with women with baggage. But to players like Axel and Xigbar they find that's stupid and prefer playing around with every girl in the world. There's a reason why their single.

Flashback over

_Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe  
Lie to me  
But please don't leave_

Marluxia and Larxene know the worst is to come they look at each other eyes as if they know what each other it thinking. Xigbars know what their doing but doesn't warn Xaldin. Xaldin is just made that he could not control Marluxia's arrogance, but still impressed that he can deal with women better that he can so he lets them look at each other for the last time.

**Every time I listen to this song I always think it really relates to Marluxia and Larxene. I was thinking who is strong enough to be Larxene man?**


End file.
